BaymaxDestroy
by ZeeProfessor
Summary: What if Baymax followed Hiro's orders and killed Callaghan? (Spoilers)
1. Is This What you Want?

**Okay so, this is probably just going to be a oneshot or a series of one shots...**

**but I was thinking about what would happen if Baymax actually killed (spoilers) Callaghan. The movie already has a couple dark things about it but, jeez... Hiro actually wanted to kill him. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**...**

"Baymax... Destroy."

Hiro pointed accusingly at the man in front of them.

The big inflatable robot tilted his head in confusion and his tone seemed uncertain. "But Hiro, I am unable to harm another being. Would-"

He was abruptly cut off as the boy opened the chip port and simply tossed the lovable nursing code across the cold floor. "Not anymore..."

Hiro's voice was unforgiving and hateful, sending shivers down the other four heroes and Callaghan.

"Do it Baymax! Destroy him!"

Whatever was going through the duos heads were only to kill, Baymax was only following his creator's sibling. And Hiro was lost in his own grief and rage as he watched the hulking robot go after the man.

The four heroes grabbed at the arms of Baymax, attempting to stop him. He would have none of it, tossing the four of them aside and charging at the man, who by now had picked up he kabuki mask and built the microbots up to the platforms in an attempt to escape.

Hiro was shouting at his friends_ kill_ not to let him get away.

Honey Lemon, not willing to watch the man die, despite having let one of her best friends burn to death and see his younger brother order his robot to actually someone, she didn't sign up for this.

She grabbed the nursing code chip that lay a few feet away and ran for Baymax as the robot threw her friends like rag dolls. She had to fix this, she had to just get the chip in his access port and- no... Nonono!

She hit her fist against the robots chest where the port was but it was locked, she couldn't stop him.

"No, Baymax stop!"

He was listening and hit the girl away before flying after Callaghan.

The rest of the team stood there in silence. While Hiro threw his helmet on the ground. "You almost let him get away!" He screamed at them.

Gogo glared at him

"We didn't want this! We said we would help you catch him! Not kill him!"

"Superheroes don't need to kill to win a fight..." Fred added on. While Honey and Wasabi nodded slowly.

Hiro growled and turned around, pulling at his hair and kicked his helmet around.

"Well, maybe just maybe... Baymax didn't kill-" he got cut off as a black figure landed in front of him with a sickening sound and stiffened.

Honey screamed and everyone took a step back as, from above... Baymax landed in front of Hiro and presented the mask to him. Blood splattered the robots mask and hands.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked.

Hiro stared at the body and gulped while the rest of the team backed away... The boy fell to his knees and sat there hunched over.

Baymax took a step closer, red eyes glowing brightly and angrily. He had his memories and begin the violent chip that controlled him, was a huggable robot that had screamed for himself to stop. And something broke through... A single question.

...

"Is this what Tadashi wanted?"


	2. This Isn't You

**Thank you for the reviews! I've decided instead of making it a bunch of one shots I'm going to continue the story! (I don't know how long I'll go for.) But I do have a couple of plans in mind of what this will be about. Enjoy! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

This isn't what he wanted…

But… It felt good to get revenge.

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! Just that thought alone made him sick to his stomach! What did he do?  
>He let Baymax, a Healthcare nurse bot kill a man!<p>

Said robot stood beside him idly, narrowed red eyes glaring at each of their friends if they even dared to take a step closer. He still hadn't let anyone open the chip port, and only listened to Hiro.

Hiro himself was hunched over the form of Callaghan, his friends were staring at him with shock and confusion. Honey looked like she was about to cry, Gogo was staring at Hiro. Fred looked at the boy with dismay and Wasabi stared at the ground.

Hiro slowly picked up the blood stained kabuki mask and looked it over. He tapped the transmitter, making the microbots around them shift and flinch. The boy narrowed his eyes… angry with himself but also with another man. Krei…

He caused Callghan's daughter's supposed death, which had the father going after Krei. NONE of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him. Tadashi would've been alive, the professor wouldn't have had to gone through this.

"Baymax… Scan for Krei." He stood up slowly and held the mask in a clenched fist. His eyes cold and hard.

"Hiro. What do you think you're doing man?" Fred shook his head. "You just killed him! Now you're going after someone else?!"

Wasabi grabbed his shoulder. "He's right little guy. Just calm down, put the mask away and let's just call the hospital or something to fix this."

Hiro tensed and growled. "Callaghan wasn't the one that created the portal, Krei was."

He fiddled with the mask. "And this is my creation isn't it? Microbots are the only good thing I've done. And I'm going to use them."

"Even if that means using them to kill…" Hiro didn't say another word as he hopped on Baymax's back and took off.

Everyone else stood there, shocked at their friend's behavior. Until Fred spoke up. "I've called Heathcliff to come pick us up and drop Callaghan by the hospital…" He patted their shoulders. "Don't worry, Hiro's common sense will definitely kick in soon enough."

"Hopefully before he kills anyone else." Gogo muttered, she held Honey was shaking.

…

Hiro rode on Baymax's back above the city as the robot scanned around. "Baymax, can you find him?" He growled.

"My scanners seem to have stopped functioning." The robot responded, his voice was cold and unforgiving… maybe a little pained to have to do this?

IT was nothing, Hiro shook off the feeling of guilt and worry. "Fine, land us back at the house. I'll fix it…" He grumbled as they descended.

He wanted Krei dead, and if anyone got in his way… heaven help them if Baymax was near.

**Oh yeah, and thanks for Ember Neutron's review about the quote!**

**You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.**

**I think that quote is pretty much summarizing this story up so far!**

**Please review, because more reviews the longer I'll keep this going. Also post any ideas, surely I'll run out of my own soon! **


	3. 6 Hours

**I'm on a roll today with posting, aren't I? **

**Well, because of the reviews, just encouraged me to have more ideas and I'd thought I'd post them whenever I come up with them, which for today is three times in a day! Maybe four if I get around to it.**

**but again thank you for the reviews and leave any ideas if you want, I'm sure I'll run out soon. This chapter is just about Hiro getting ready to get rid of Krei! Next chapter is probably going to be what is going through our big lovable (and currently mindless homicidal) robots mind! **

**Enjoy!**

"Great..." Hiro muttered as the monitor popped up an uploading screen.

Estimated time... 6 hours

6 hours until Baymax could scan farther, and more efficiently, along with adding some more fighting techniques.

...

Hour 1

Hiro absent mindlessly stared at the screen, editing fighting moves and code. He had locked the garage doors so if the rest if the team stopped by, they couldn't see what he was doing.

And Aunt Cass was either out of the house or asleep.

...

Hour 2

After a couple runs do get pastries from the cafe and bathroom breaks later... The upload time was going faster than estimated. Only 4 more hours instead of 6.

Now Hiro was plain out bored and watched videos of bot fights that soon somehow got to watching fat kitten videos.

...

Hour 3

Aunt Cass had stopped by with some of her friends for a book club, peaking in to check on him once in a while.

Offering him doughnuts, candy or drinks.

He stiffened as her gaze trailed to BayMax.

"What's with Baymax? He seems... Distant."

Hiro didn't face her and mumbled. "He's just getting updated." It was half true, updating for what he didn't say. But updating he was nonetheless.

She silently nodded and went back to her book club.

...

Hour 4

Aunt Cass was right... It was unnerving to have the nurse bot so silent... At attention and still.

Despite the robot, the only one who was in the room was Mochi who wasn't a lot more company to Hiro.

The boy seemed like he hadn't just killed a man and was using his dead brothers robot to go capture (most likely kill) another human being. The exact opposite of the bots existence!

None of that mattered in his head now. Only anger and revenge. And taking action was necessary...

Hour 5

Hiro had fallen asleep, what plagued his dreams were nightmares.

Tadashi screaming in the fire...

He was unable to do anything as he watched his brother burn. Callaghan forming the microbots around himself to leave Tadashi to die.

Next were several voices crying out his name, like they were trying to stop him. Like they were afraid of him yet still cared!

Finally, was Baymax. The armored robot stood before him, hands dripping gore and blood that pooled on the ground and fire erupted around them, his eyes blazing like the inferno.

Through the fire, he made out a white figure waddle closer to him. "Hiro..."

He came closer and presented two items in his hand. The "Yokai" kabuki mask. And... Tadashi's baseball cap.

"Tadashi wouldn't have wanted this."

"Gah!" Hiro bolted up and panted. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. And paused...

He expected Baymax to be at his side, worried that he had been harmed. But the robot stood still as ever and growled slightly.

Hiro sighed and went over to add finishing touches

...

End of Hour 6

"Done" Hiro closed his computer and pulled the cords out from Baymax.

"There does it work?" He asked the robot.

It's red eyes glowed an searched around before giving an obedient nod.

"Good, then let's get out before-" Hiro paused at a knock at the garages door. He quickly scrambled, pulling on his helmet and grabbed onto Baymaxs back. Quickly connecting the transmitter to his head and readied himself.

A blade stabbed its way through the metal and began to cut an imperfect, jagged hole in the door.

"Wait for it..." He muttered to Baymax before the hole was kicked open and they shot out to the wide world.

Leaving behind a very stunned Fred and Wasabi. Before they gave chase as Hiro began heading to the heart if the city.


	4. Baymax Mind

**Just a quick short delve into our poor lovable robot's mind... Well what's left of the mangled code fighting against each other.**

**thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

Nothing was working, no memories, no firewalls to evade the pain of the violent code.

Baymax was holding in the agony, robots didn't normally feel anything, or at least didn't show it.

He was watching his creator's little brother grow into a monster, using him as a weapon against Callaghan and Krei!

This isn't what Tadashi wanted...

Tadashi's gone!

No! This boy was the last piece of him you have, you piece of junk! Why are you obeying him?

Why shouldn't I? If he is a part of Tadashi, shouldn't that mean i should follow him?

The battle in his head hurt him to his core. Keeping silent on the outside as the flew through the buildings.

... He continued to fight.

His nurse bot code chip was gone but he just felt like he didn't have to listen to the boy, that following him would only lead to destruction and death.

He destroyed Callaghan... Hopefully not.

Though he did do damage on the former professor, somewhere deep in him hoped that he was fine...

He had to stop Hiro...

Not much time either... He saw Krei's opening ceremony for a building... Great- easy target


	5. I Thought We Were a Team

**Thank you for the reviews again! Sorry for short Baymax chapter, it was late at night.**

**This one isn't long either, but here you go! Enjoy!**

Hiro looked down below the generator they were standing on. The metal fish had a cat painted on it, it was his aunts cafe generator. The boy looked down at the Krei opening ceremony and narrowed his eyes.

"Hiro, he is performing his speech, should we take action now?"

Baymax glanced over at him.

"The others will be here soon as well..." He added on.

"Then we'll deal with them then!" Hiro snarled and clambered onto Baymax's back.

...

"Wasabi! I found something!" Fred shouted, he stared at the monitor. Hiro was designing...

Weapons of mass destruction!

This was exciting! Just like in those hero movies when the guys best friend turns out to have an alter ego that is totally insane and bloodthirsty!

Wasabi ran into the garage and gazed at the screen. "He couldn't build that, could he?" Fred asked.

"Not alone... But he has microbots, and we all saw what they're capable of."

"Building and destroying..."

Wasabi nodded. "We have to tell the others."

And they ran for the city, for Krei.

...

Gogo was standing in a small alley next to the building, listening to Krei's speech.

Honey was beside her, still shaken up from recent grim events but had still agreed to continue with the mission to stop Hiro.

Honey's fear wasn't if Krei got hurt, but if Hiro had to be harmed in order to calm him down.

Gogo thought the opposite. If that squirt killed another man, something's definitely wrong with his mind... If he continues from there maybe, he would turn on them completely and believe the heroes had something to do with Tadashi's očvdeath. Maybe Hiro will even hate himself!

She shook the feeling off and looked to the sky as a red blur flew from the sky. "Honey..."

Honey Lemon breathed deeply and stepped forward. She took a chemical bomb from her satchel and held it. Looking down at the pink orb she threw it ahead of the blur.

It exploded and caught Baymax in a sticky substance and trapped him on the ground.

...

Hiro winced and jumped off Baymaxs back and gazed around the citizens screamed and scattered. Behind him millions of microbots swarmed to the podium and grabbed Krei and lifted him and Hiro up in the air.

He gazed down as his former team readied their weapons.

Baymax hit the hardened chemicals away and growled glaring at the team.

Hiro stared at them with a cold expression. "Baymax...

-destroy..."


	6. Torn

**Thank you for he reviews! Here we have the fight scene! And next chapter will be something special... Mwahaha!**

"Baymax... Destroy."

What?!

Gogo looked at the rest of the team as they stared up at Hiro. The boy had no remorse and they could tell he was getting angrier by the moment as the microbots grip on Krei got tighter.

Her attention flickered to Baymax as a rocket fist flew past her and hit Wasabi. It flew back around and hit Honey then came back to the robot.

Both of them stood up like it was nothing, making Gogo admire both of the feminine ones of the group's strength.

"Fred! You and Honey get Baymax, me and Gogo will stop Hiro!" Wasabi shouted to the blue kaiju suited member.

As the two of them ran off, the others ran for the microbots.

Honey threw chemical bombs that slowed and exploded in Baymax's face. Fred ignited the air around them clawed at the robot's armor.

Over at the microbots Hiro was standing on and glaring at Krei. Gogo used her momentum to race up the edge and landed behind Hiro. And below, Wasabi was hacking away at the microbots while the boy wasn't paying attention.

"Hiro, that's enough." Gogo growled, she looked down at the bots that shifted under her weight.

Hiro paused and turned to her, his cold gaze surprised her and the narrowed eyes were sending shires through her.

She lowered her voice. "Please, this isn't what-" she was cut off as there was a bloodcurdling scream and snapped her eyes over to Baymax as the robot had Honey in his grip and slowly crushing her.

"No!" Fred shouted and tackled the bot. Angering the robot and threw Honey against the wall before grabbed Fred and tossed him in the air and propelled the guy into the air by his rocket fist.

Baymax then turned to Hiro, throwing his head back and roared before falling on his side, a hole in his chest. To reveal Wasabi standing behind him with the blades unsheathed.

Gogo tensed and winced then looked back at Hiro who had stiffened and stared at the robot. Then began moving away, the microbots shifted and suddenly were gone from under her feet. She fell then was knocked to the ground.

She looked up to see Hiro have a face of fear and turned, running on the microbots until they went in the water and curled a ball of the little machines around him and Krei before going under.

Gogo panted as she watched and hit her fist on the ground. Swearing and cursing.

She gazed over and saw Fred picking up Honey. Wasabi was nudging Baymax with his foot and sighed, rubbing his head.

"What do we do now?" Honey asked Gogo.

"We follow him. We save Krei. We get out Hiro back..." Gogo looked at the beaten team as the fire in their eyes ignited and burned blight lay with determination and they all gave a nod.


	7. The Faces of Fear

**So this chapter isn't exactly the part I was going to be evil to all of you. It will suffice until then, right? I'll probably post one or two more times today! If you have any ideas, that would be wonderful. So enjoy until then!**

"Why did this have to happen? I only wanted to have just a little relief of avenging his death!" Hiro snarled to himself and paced. "And now, everyone probably hates me! ...Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and... Baymax." Hiro stopped, his breath catching in his throat and looked down, realizing he left the robot behind.

Baymax was only doing what he said, now he noticed that the robots actions and voice sounded strained, and sad.

He's probably a disappointment to Tadashi. Using his big brother's nurse bot to cause harm.

None of it matters now, Tadashi's gone.

"And because of you..." Hiro ground out through his gritted teeth, turning his attention to a half conscious man strapped to a chair. He groaned a slurred response and hung his head.

Hiro snorted and turned around, looking around the ruined facility he had killed Callaghan in.

"How do you think Callaghan's victims feel like when they see this?" Hiro lifted the kabuki mask to Krei's eye level.

The man gave a tired sigh and looked up at him, eyes scared and worn. "To be honest, the same way I feel right now. The same way you're friends felt like when they saw you like this. You're a smart boy Hiro. And you're using that big brain of yours for terrorizing people."

Krei leaned back in the chair.

"Robert and I never meant for this happen. All the calculations were correct for his daughter Abigail to go through the portal. But just a she went through, one of the numbers changed, and it started a chain reaction..."

The man paused and shook his head. "I can never forgive myself... And because of my mistake, Callaghan wanted revenge like you. He never wanted your brother to die, he probably regrets what he did too."

"But Hiro, we're only human. We make mistakes. We regret them and May or may not move on from there." Krei finished and looked back down.

Hiro stared at him, thinking. He was right about people making mistakes. Hiro breathed deeply and turned away. "I never wanted this to happen either. But something's..."

Krei froze and looked at him wide eyed as the boy turned back to him with the soulless glare, filled with anger.

"...you can't forgive."

...

"What are we going to do?" Honey cried. "He's shown us that he'll kill us if we get in his way!"

Gogo sighed and rubbed her head, she had her friend and Cass sobbing and holding each other, scared for and/or of Hiro.

"We'll figure something out. He probably needed some time to think alone. He's just a kid and probably is shaken up about what happened." Gogo responded, she hoped she was right.

Wasabi and Fred sat at the table beside him, Fred was stress eating much like what Cass mostly did and Wasabi was tapping his hands on the cafe table as he watched the TV of recent events.

"I wish-" Cass choked back a sob and her voice cracked. "I wish Tadashi were here..." She cried into Honey's shoulder.

Gogo stiffened and looked at her. "What good would he do now? Just shrug and race after Hiro? Well we can't rely on him anymore." She stood. "We all promised that if something happened to Tadashi we would take care of Hiro, no matter what."

Wasabi stood and nodded. "We treat each other as family and-" Fred jumped up. "And we shouldn't let family turn into pshycopaths!"

They all rolled their eyes and smiled.

Soon Honey and Cass were standing. "Let's get Hiro back!" Just as they were going to leave to suit up, a figure waddled out.

"I would like to help." Baymax blinked and looked at them. "I apologize for any distress I may have caused. I can help by scanning for Hiro Hamada if you would like." He tilted his head towards them.

"Of course! Just don't go crazy on us again!" Fred hugged the vinyl robot.

"I can assure you, I was not crazy. I was following protocols."

"No see dude, it was just a joke."

"My protocols are not a joke."

"No, Baymax what I mean is"

The conversation was met with several eyes rolling as they were getting suited up and the two were still talking.

They would get Hiro back, no matter what.


	8. People Can Change

**Well, here you go, another chapter of the day. Maybe I'll squeeze one... Or two more in before I fall asleep! Enjoy!**

"Okay, so what's the plan again?" Fred looked at Gogo. The helicopter, piloted by Heathcliff was getting closer to the island by the second.

"We distract Hiro, grab Krei and possibly paralyze Hiro temporarily to get him back." Gogo sighed.

"And how will we paralyze him?" Honey asked.

"That's where you come in, goldilocks. You'll use whatever helical a you want just to immobilize him for the time being. Baymax, get ready for a fight, try not to destroy the building or harm Hiro. Just get rid of the microbots." The robot have a nod and looked at the team.

Wasabi was welding Baymaxs armor bak together where he had stabbed the big inflatable nurse bot. He sighed. "And if he doesn't listen?"

"Then we'll just have to give him to the police, maybe put him under house arrest?" Gogo looked down then at the approaching island.

She narrowed her eyes and stood. "Let's go." She dropped from the helicopter and landed on a slope before skidding to a halt. She gazed around an sighed. "Clear..."

Baymax dropped beside her, Honey and Wasabi clinging to him.

Fred jumped down and followed them through the gate.

"Are you sure he's here still?" He asked and growled.

"My scanners indicate that Hiro Hamada is deep inside the building with Krei." Baymax looked down at him before leading the way to an iron door. Before promptly grabbing the edge and ripping it off and continued his stroll like gait into the building.

"Just like old times..." Wasabi muttered and ran his hand along the side of the wall.

Gogo was ahead of the group and froze when she heard a scream, expecting Honey to have been hurt and turned around with her discs at the ready...

But it was jut Wasabi clinging to the tall unamused girl. "I-it moved! The wall... Moved!"

Gogo rolled her eyes and leaned in close to the grey slate. Well, he wasn't wrong. It was moving like a living thing, no wait- they weren't living and there were many of them.

"Microbots..." She growled and trailed her fingers across the wall to follow the flow of the tiny machines.

...

Hiro stood on the platform, overlooking the broken and shut down portals. "So these lead to where exactly?" He looked at the man behind him.

"I don't know exactly.

Abigail's pod was shut down, including communication." He rubbed his wrists. "It supposedly leads to another place in time and space."

Hiro paced around, he held the mask of the transmitter and looked back at it. "Maybe I should finish it. Then, maybe I'll use you to see what's in there." Hiro narrowed his eyes. He put the mask on and microbots formed around him before scattering. "Oh look what they made me..." The long black trench coat made Hiro look like the original Yokai. Now the microbots formed under his legs to make the appearance of him to be taller.

"This is going to be quite some fun." He raised his hands, ordering the microbots to grab the scraps of the portal and Krei before turning as the door opened.

"Hiro, we've come to talk-" Gogo's voice sounded through the room and made it cold.

"Hiro... What are you wearing that for?" Her voice was growing more concerned and confused. Yet she continued. "If this is about getting revenge for Callaghan letting Tadashi die, then please stop, we can talk about this. People make mistakes, people can change!"

"I see you've changed... You're pleading Gogo... That's unlike you. But like you said, people change... So I decided too as well." He raised Krei and the portal away and outside.

"Sorry but Krei talked some sense into me. I know what I have to do now." With that Hiro lifted himself away and out.

Gogo watched him. "Baymax. After him!"

The red robot flew past her and up but by the time they met up with Baymax he was staring around. "Hiro is undetectable. But I have found readings of another Hamada. Male. Minor wounds and many scars and slightly healed burns."


	9. Explanation

**This is just going to be the teams reaction to the new arrival and an old friend. Sorry TheWhiteMouthCat if you'll hate me for this! Lol! Enjoy!**

"What did you just say?" Gogo stiffened and stared at the bot.

"Hiro is undetectable?" Baymax queried, tilting his head.

"No! After that." She practically jumped on him and clung to him. "Scan again!"

After a moment of silence, Baymax spoke up again. "Tadashi is here. He's been watching for a while." He blinked and looked down at Gogo.

The girl turned around wildly only to have her shoulders grabbed by Wasabi. "Gogo, calm down. Baymaxs scanners are probably just broken." The man sighed and held her. "We know he's gone... He would've at least come back to us by now if he was still alive."

Gogo looked up at him then lifted an eyebrow as she saw Honey and Fred staring behind them.

"Oh... Well, maybe I was busy." A voice spoke from behind Baymax and both she and Wasabi stiffened.

A figure strolled out into view and looked at the four of them. "Look at all of you, heroes." He smiled weakly.

The older Hamada had pretty much looked the same besides an ugly scar on the side of his face.

Gogo tore away from Wasabi and tackled him onto the cold ground and pinned him.

She searched over him for any sign that it was NOT him. She didn't want to believe it. After all this time if he was truly alive... no...

Hiro is killing for nothing!

"He's done all this, for nothing!" Gogo shouted at him.

But Tadashi just looked blankly confused. "Who did what?"

"Your brother! He killed a man! Hiro used YOUR robot to kill Callaghan!" Gogo screamed at him as Wasabi began pulling her away.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "That would explain him vanishing so suddenly..." He muttered to himself and looked down.

Gogo paused and stared at him. "What?"

He looked back up. "Looks like we all have to explain some things to each other."

...

Tadashi paused outside of the Lucky Cat Cafe and hesitated. He looked at the team as they began inside and looked back at him. "What?"

The Hamada just pulled the hood over his face. "I just don't want to give Aunt Cass a heart attack yet..." Then followed them in the bright cafe.

He sighed and sat down at a table. To his bad luck, Cass strolled over and smiled tiredly. "Nice of you four to drop by here- who's your friend?"

"Oh just someone from out of town." Honey spoke up.

"And what's his name?" She asked sweetly.

"Ta-" Honey began and quickly fixed her mistake. She seemed to be a flurry in motion and held one finger up. "Thomas! His name is... Thomas..." She looked at Tadashi and winced.

"Well nice to meet you Thomas." She stood there expecting a response and frowned. "Is he-"

"He's a mute! Mute since birth, yep! That's Thomas alright, not a man I many words, am I right?" Honey squeaked out, playfully elbowing the guy beside her.

Cass just blinked and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay...?" She cleared her throat. "I'll just get you guys the usual and something for Thomas..." She turned around and went back in the kitchen.

When she was out of sighed Gogo banged her head on the table. "That couldn't have gone worse."

Fred laughed and nudged Honey. "I thought it was a nice recovery." He smirked and looked at Wasabi who had been containing his laughs with coughs. "What do you think Tadashi?" He looked over at the man who sat silently, watching Cass and hen turned back to them. "We all have explanations to get through." He leaned back in his chair. "So, tell me what happened with Hiro."

Honey took a deep breath and began the story of the microbots leading him and Baymax to the warehouse where Callaghan attacked him till the end where Hiro took off with Krei.

"Now you're turn..."

Tadashi just stared for a moment, even as Cass handed their food and walked off.

His baby brother... A cold killer... He's grounded... For life...

Tadashi shook his head and sighed.

"Long story short... Callaghan saved me from the fire. But he forced me to help him build an army of microbots. I was dealing with people to get resources the day he was gone and when I came back, he never did. So I stayed in the facility until now..." Tadashi rubbed his head. "Great... Just great. What's Hiro going to think when he sees me?"

The team looked at him . "Maybe we can stop him then." Wasabi muttered.


	10. Warm Hugs

**Really short chapter... Sorry. Just a little moment between Tadashi and Baymax. Enjoy!**

Tadashi was sleeping in the garage that night, curled up on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

He was thinking about how Hiro probably looked like when he confronted Callaghan. Just the anger and thought probably hurt the boy alone.

He sighed and sat up only to bang his head on a low set platform above his head

"Ow..." He rubbed his temple and paused as he heard an inflating sound and shuffling getting closer to him. "Tadashi, are you feeling well?"

The Hamada nodded and looked up at Baymax.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax reached his large hand and poked Tadashi's forehead.

"No I'm fine Baymax..."

They stayed in silence like that. Until Baymax sat beside him and picked up him like he was a child. He laid Tadashi against him and warmed himself as he put a blanket over his creator.

Tadashi stared up at him and buried his face in the squishy robot. An cried. He had even forced to leave everything behind. His robot, his friends, Aunt Cass, and Hiro... And for what? For Callaghan to be killed, and Hiro getting revenge for nothing?!

He felt a warm hand pat his head. "It will be alright... There, there."

...

When Honey came back to the cafe the next morning she saw the two cuddled up in a warm hug. She smiled softly then looked outside... Hiro was still out there and they needed to act fast.


	11. Silent Sparrow

**Mwahahaha!**

Tadashi put on his suit, the uniform he wore whenever making deals to get supplies for him and Callaghan. It was like the professors Yokai. Yet the colors of Tadashi's mask were rotated and a slightly pointier nose. And the cloak was light grays and whites.

He was referred to as the Silent Sparrow. Never talking to the clients, not showing his face. He was a messenger and (unwillingly) loyal to Callaghan.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed before heading put the garage where the other 5 were waiting.

"Woah, Tadashi! Looking good man!" Fred stared at him in awe. "So what are your powers?"

Tadashi shifted his feet awkwardly. "Nothing much." He sighed, deciding to show them and took a step back.

He reached behind his back and threw two swords that landed in the walls. A second later, two wires with heads shaped like bird beaks shot out and clamped the hilts in their grip. They contracted and idly held the swords. Looking like they coexist as they thought the same as Tadashi but had a mind if their own as well.

He just stood there awkwardly and looked up at him. "That's so cool!" Fred threw his hands up and laughed.

"... Cool. Now let's get going." Gogo watched him with a blank face and narrowed her eyes before turning around. "Try to keep up."

She looked at the others. "Baymax, where is he?"

The robot looked around. "I'm afraid I don't need to scan for him... It's quite obvious where Hiro is." He pointed a finger towards the center of the city where microbots swarmed like a cloud over head.

"Great..." Gogo muttered and sped off.

The others looked at Tadashi sadly before following her lead. He sighed and ran after them.

Gogo looked around grumbling as she saw they were nearly there, and Tadashi was no where to be seen. "See I knew he would bail!" Only for a white and black figure to land in front of her from above and keep a couple feet of pace ahead of her brier jumping inhumanly high and held on to Baymax.

"How...?" Gogo looked up at him.

"I see him!" Honey's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked ahead.

Hiro was standing on a pillar of microbots, larger than last time.

Two other pillars reached up to the sky and held up... The portal.

By the time Gogo looked back they were only a couple yards from there.

"Me, you and Baymax deal with Hiro. The other three will deal with Krei and the microbots.

With that the groups split. While Honey, Wasabi and Fred, cut, burnt and incinerated the microbots.

Tadashi and Baymax flew up though the pillars, Gogo in tow.

Hiro looked down upon them, he swarmed many of the machines over to trap three of the heroes, then his gaze settled on not two... But three others.

"I don't remember seeing you before..." Hiro growled lowly and aimed the microbots at them. To his surprise the white clad man had two coils that leapt out and cut the swarm of microbots apart.

He narrowed his eyes and growled, they were getting closer. He made seemingly eye contact behind both of their masks.

"Stay out of my way!" Hiro snarled and blasted the masked man further away.

He didn't notice that when he coiled the machines back around, the man clung to them.

His focus turned to Gogo and attempted to smash the pillar against her. He missed her by a hair but the shock of the impact beside her was enough to knock her to the ground.

As he stalked towards the girl that was struggling up he smashed another pillar of microbots against her. Then picked her up and face the others. "This is what you get for getting in my way..." Hiro screamed at them.

By now he had forgotten that the man was still around but realized as he was suddenly on the ground.

"Hiro... Listen to me!"

That voice made Hiro stop and stare at the man.

The man had taken off his mask to reveal a face that looked like an older version of himself.

They looked at eachother for a long time.

Tadashi was beginning to think he had finally made Hiro stop. He gave a sigh of relief as his little brother spoke.

"Tadashi...?"

The elder nodded and held him.

"Yes... It's me... I'm here, you can stop."

But Hiro managed to tear away and glare at him. His cold and unforgiving expression froze Tadashi.

"Then why didn't you come back?!" Hiro screamed at him.

The next thing Tadashi remembered he was flying back and was pretty sure he had a couple of broken bones.


	12. Portal

**this is jut a short chapter. I'll post a longer one soon! Enjoy!**

Tadashi groaned, his head was pounding. He winced as the light from the sun stung his eyes.

"Tadashi!" He heard the distant calls for his name.

Then the sudden weightless sensation forced him to open his eyes. He was hanging upside down.

He tucked his head to his chest to look up at the microbots that were in a fist, holding his leg and lifting him higher.

Shaking his head he cleared the dizziness and tried to squirm his way out of the iron grip and winced as his broken ribs shifted.

"This is what happens when you play games on my mind..." He heard Hiro's voice close to him dthen a blinding light came into view... OThe portal.

No...nonono! Callaghan had told him what happened the last time someone was put through the machine.

"Hiro, I'm sorry!" He tried to say but it came out slurred and hoarse.

He struggled weakly and was promptly shaken.

Hiro stared at Tadashi and held him closer to the portal.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I should be the one that's sorry." He sighed and dropped Tadashi, and watched as he began to get closer to the portal.

Only for a red mass to swoop in and grab him and place him with the team. The robot turned to Hiro with eyes that flickered from red to black. Then charged at the boy, knocking him and himself through the portal.

Tadashi laid there, staring where his brother and creation was.

He stayed still as the microbots fell, including the ones supporting the portal which crashed to the ground.

Not even registering his friends pleas for him to get up.


	13. Are You Satisfied with Your Care?

**All I have to say is... I was a little sad when I wrote this. I just rewarded the Big Hero 6 ending... My feels...**

**enjoy!**

Hiro winced and opened his eyes again. He was floating through some sort of colorful space. He tried to move but he was being held against something. And looked up into the black blinking eyes of Baymax.

...he was being hugged.

He looked down. "I nearly kill someone else... Didn't i?" The boy muttered.

Baymax nodded slowly and patted the boys head. "It will be alright."

"Well why did you shove me into here?" Hiro struggled against his grip.

"To help a man. All Callaghan wanted to do was save his daughter. Hiro, just like you. You turned this way because you wanted to help someone. Now it is my turn to help you and Callaghan" Baymax looked at him. He pointed to a capsule floating in the sea of debris.

Hiro looked at the big armored robot and climbed on his back, a sense of goodness flooded through his mind, washing away the pain of killing.

"Just keep straight." Hiro told him and the robot propelled forward. Jut as a piece of broken concrete was about to slam into them, a wall of microbots formed and caught the impact.

Soon after a couple ducks and dodges the right side of Baymaxs armor was scraped away like it was nothing once they hit the side of a building. By then they reached the pod Abigail was in.

Hiro clambered on it and looked at the robot. "Okay, we got her, let's go before the portal closes." He smiled. Maybe when they got back, he could fix things, help people.

But he waited longer and finally looked at Baymax. "What are you waiting for?"

"There is no more fuel to get us both back. But there is enough in my rocket fist to propel you and Abigail Callaghan back." The red robot had a Hand on the handle of the pod.

Hiro stared at himand his smiled faded. "Baymax... No, I'm not leaving you!"

Baymax simply blinked. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"No! You're the one that stuck by me when everything went wrong! I can't lose you too!... You're the only family I have left..." Hiro cried.

He felt two white arms curl around him. "You have family back home..." On Baymaxs vinyl stomach it showed a picture of the team. Honey, Gogo,Fred, Wasabi... Tadashi...

He let a few more tears float into the void of space.

"Hiro... Are you satisfied with your care?" The robot asked again, his one sounded human, sad, concerned... He was probably the most human thing Hiro met.

The boy looked up at him and gulped. "I'm satisfied with my care." He stared at Baymax as the nursebot nodded and launched the rocket fist.

As Hiro fell further away towards the portal he tried to change his mind by using the microbots to grab Baymax, but there were too few, just as it made contact with the robot, Hiro disappeared through the portal.

Leaving the lone white robot with nothing but a single chip. Not the nursebot chip, the one that made him into a monster...

In the void of those black eyes, a single spark of red was spreading through Baymax...


	14. Now You're Gone

**Pretty much how Hiro is dealing with Baymax being gone. This story might continue longer than I had originally thought. It's because of you guys and your wonderful reviews! Thank you and Enjoy!**

"Baymax?"

Hiro couldn't hear the question as he stared where the portal just was. Now it was in a crumbling heap. Around them everything was in the same state.

The boy just stood and limped over to the ruins bride falling to his knees. "You idiot..."

He didn't mean Baymax, not even Callaghan or Krei. This was his fault. His fault why the professors dead. His fault why Baymax is gone.

"Everything's my fault! Why?!" He screamed to the sky then looked back at the team with tears streaming down his face.

They watched him sadly.

Hiro shook his head and scrambled to get the transmitter on. A swarm of microbots surrounded the damage areas of the portal. He could fix this! He just needed time!

His friends called out for him. And tried grabbing him only for a blockade to be made around him by microbots.

He continues to work, despite the cries for him to stop. At one point something broke through the blockade and arms wrapped around Hiro.

"Hiro stop, there's nothing you can do..." A soft voice sounded in his ear.

The boy only screamed and struggled. "Let go of me, I can get him back! Please! Baymax... He's in there." He was dragged backwards in an embrace, soon he was growing tired of his struggles and lay limp in Tadashi's arms, staring at the portal.

"But... Baymax..." Hiro whimpered and looked up at the older Hamada.

"I know Hiro. I saw. I'm sorry." He held his baby brother close and took of the others helmet before burying his face in his fluffy black hair.

"It was his choice..."

...

For the next several days. Hiro and Tadashi had spent the time sitting in their room. Hiro not talking to his brother and Tadashi helping out Aunt Cass with the Cafe.

Hiro wasn't eating or sleeping from what Tadashi saw.

Over time it became worse to watch as he would see the young Hamada would climb out the window late at night to sit on the roof or run away until the next day.

One day, one of the most heartbreaking was when their Frieda came over.

"Hey Hiro!" Tadashi said cheerfully and he went up the stairs. "Everyone's here! They want to know if you want to come hang out for a while, train with the suits?"

He paused as he saw his baby brother in the corner of Tadashi's room, holding Tadashi's hat and the kabuki mask.

"I had a dream. A while ago when I was using Baymax." Hiro's brown eyes were tear stained and pained. "Baymax looked evil. He asked me one thing about you." Hiro turned to him. "Is this what you would've wanted?"

Tadashi felt his heart shatter as he saw the boys expression and sighed. "Hiro, it's not-"

"-It's not what?! My fault? Haven't you noticed that I almost killed your friends!" Hiro screamed at him.

"And I don't think I would've stopped there..."

Tadashi felt pain shoot up the side I his face as Hiro threw the kabuki mask at him.

The elder simply scrambled back and ran down the stairs and winced.

He looked at his friends who had sad faces, having heard the whole thing.

"He's not coming, is he?" Fred looked down.


	15. It Just Takes Time

**Thank you for all the reviews. If you have any ideas please feel free to offer your ideas it will help me continue this. **

**Also to TheWhiteMouthCat. I think why Baymax did not turn evil in the movie while he have up the nurse chip while he had the fighting one still in is because, well Hiro ordered Baymax to go against his programming and kill someone. And since Baymax was still following his orders, when Hiro had to say he was satisfied with his are, that's when Baymax was deactivating I guess. **

**Or instead of all that, who knows? Maybe our dear huggable marshmallow robot was stuck in that void to go insane until he ran out of battery... Jeez, it's a little dark but it could happen.**

Hiro sat in his room alone staring the ceiling. He grabbed a microbots that was just lying on his bed and held it up above him.

Having a jolt of flashbacks of when he confronted Callaghan, the presentation, his downfall... Hiro attacking his friends with them and reaching for Baymax.

He winced and sighed, gazing over at Tadashi's side of the room. Blueprints, sketches were in organized chaos about the room.

Maybe he could try to have his brother forgive him... Like rebuilding the nursebot!

Hiro hopped up and grabbed a cardboard box from under his bed. He carried the box downstairs and sighed, Cass was too busy with the cafe and didn't notice as Hiro ran out and headed for the college.

...

Tadashi sat on the wooden cushioned bench besides Heathcliff, Fred's butler. Holding tea in his hand as he watched the four armored heroes do tricks and new tactics for attacking. His two clamps twitched and snapped at eachother like animals as he sat there.

He sighed. "Why is Hiro acting like this Heathcliff? Before I left he was so happy, excited to learn and be with the few friends he had... Now he's just cold." Tadashi rubbed his face and groaned.

The butler sat there with a cocked eyebrow. "Mister Hiro is a smart boy from what I've heard from Master Fred. He's sure to come around to his usual self soon enough."

Tadashi looked at him. "But he's starting to lock me out of his life! He"

"He's what? I wouldn't blame him if a loved one of mine presumed dead and I kill a man or two over it, then it turns out said loved one is not dead and had been helping the dead man all along. Master Tadashi, for a fourteen year old youth, he's gone through a lot. I don't even think your friends are trusting you fully just yet. And for Mister Hiro as or younger brother, he's probably confused of what's going on in his life."

Tadashi stared at Heathcliff. That's the most he had heard the butler talk and all that he said was spoken like a wiseman.

He was right, his friends were happy he wasn't dead yet he noticed they kept their distance at times.

"I would recommend you give your sibling a little breathing space. From why I've heard from Master Fred is he- and I quote- "flipped out" on you when they came over to request that you and Hiro train with them."

Tadashi rubbed his head and nodded.

"And I believe he is currently at the institute." Heathcliff continued.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Master Fred requested that I keep an eye on all the places in the city in case there is trouble i only happened to have gotten a glance of the boy going to your lab."

Tadashi bolted up, is that where Hiro has been going the last couple of days? Ignoring what Heathcliff said to him, he looked at the training team and ran, leaping over the stone wall and headed for the school.

Heathcliff simply sat there and sipped at his tea. "They never take my advice... Children."

...

Hiro took a step back from the small red box on the ground after placing the nurse chip into the port.

"Ow?" He questioned and watched the box open and the white robot inflate.

"Hello, I am Baymax. You're healthcare companion. Hello Hiro Hamada."

Hiro gave a tired laugh and hugged his squishy tummy. The robot in turn wrapped his arms around him.

Hiro smiled and buried his face against him. Everything was going great ! Until the door opened.

"Baymax?" A voice questioned and seemed awestruck.

"Hello, Tadashi."

Hiro tensed and gazed over his shoulder at his brother.

Tadashi gasped at his brother, first he saw Baymax then looked at Hiro. He hadn't noticed before but Hiro looked starved and tired. Bags under his eyes and a lean, hunched form.

The younger stepped back. "I rebuilt him for you. After all, it was my fault he's gone."

Tadashi sighed. "Thank you Hirp, but remember it was his choice..." He wrapped his long arms around the teenager as the younger began sobbing into his shoulder.

...

In the void Baymax had began regaining his armor. He watched with glowing red, hateful eyes at where the portal was.

"Isn't this what you wanted?!"


	16. Seperated

**Thank you for all the reviews! At the end of this I'll put a message to answer some of your questions. Enjoy!**

"Hiro?" Tadashi called from across the room. A loud snore was his only response from the teenager

He smirked and rolled his eyes before pulling back the privacy screen in Hiro's bedroom.

He saw the boy at the computer screen, awake. Confused he looked over at the bed to see a tape recorder on a loop of snoring sounds.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes and looked at him. "Hiro, how long have you been awake?"

The young Hamada yawned and turned to him, barely staying awake. "I was talking to Krei last night about the portal along with Abigail." He rubbed his eyes.

Tadashi threw a clean shirt at him. "Well, get up. You have to go to shook today."

He folded his arms and watched as the boy groaned.

"Wasn't I grounded for like... Life?" He curled up on the chair.

"Grounded doesn't mean you get to skip school. It means you don't get to run around." Tadashi picked up his brother. "I guess I'm just gonna have to tell Baymax he'll have to wait on your finishing updates. I'm beginning to think he likes you better than me." He laughed and held Hiro by his ankles and swung him around. "Get up!"

To Hiro, Tadashi sounded like a hold annoying his parents on Christmas morning. But he couldn't contain his laugh of protest. "Tadashi! Let me down!" Only to be tossed in the air and caught under his arms right side up.

Tadashi held his little brother and smiled, he was already growing up, despite having the big brown eyes and innocent tooth gap. Tadashi put him down an rubbed his head.

"Hurry up!" He smirked and headed downstairs

Hiro watched him go and his smiled faded... Baymax, the copy had all the memories of what happened and forgave Hiro. But the original, still in the portal realm- when he talked to Krei and Abigail, he found out that they were monitoring where Baymax was... And what they found scared him.

The robot hadn't deactivated yet and was screaming his head off. Eyes red and his armor had been somehow reforming.

It was strange, and spooked him. They spoke about how Krei found a way reopen the portal. That they could get Baymax back.

He sighed and shook his head. Wondering how he would fix Baymax.

He swatted the thoughts away and and followed Tadashi down stairs to the institute.

...

Inside the portal, Baymax had recollected his armor and held onto a piece of rubble. Time had been going by faster, it had been so long since he had seen the real world and yet had not lost any power because of protocols.

He didnt have any thrusters because of the lack of fuel, as would wait until he was saved and got some from the real world, he would get his revenge against the one that made him into this. He was just a beast, a weapon.

So, he would choose who he would aim at, no matter what...

**So, some of you have caught on to my little plan regarding Baymax in the portal and Hiro. All I have to say is that, I'm basing it off if Baymax developed real emotions instead of following orders, like anger or sadness.**

**and about Callaghan. I'm actually not sure. You'll just have to wait and see about him. Expect another chapter soon today and maybe another at night. I'm also going to make a cover photo over the weekend. Again, thank you for the reviews.**


	17. Immortals

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is just about Krei visiting an old friend! Enjoy!**

Alistair Krei sat in the hospital room, hands folded over each other as his eyes searched the screen of the television. News reporters were still fawning over the incident at the ceremony.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He nearly was killed by Hiro Hamada. At first he thought it was because offer he made at Hiro's project presentation. But soon it was learned that the boy blamed him for the older Hamada's sudden death. Who turned out to be alive after all and attempted to stop his brother. When Hiro came out of the portal with the pod of Abigail. Krei immediately paid for the girl's hospital expenses. Despite her forgiving him countless times when ever he apologized, he still couldn't forgive himself.

He sighed and hung his head. Everything was his fault, he didn't understand why everyone else forgave him so willingly.

He gazed over at the slightly opened door to his right where hushed comments were being made by the doctor and patient.

Just being here made Alistair sick, he came here to pick someone up and talk to. Not Abigail though, she already left the hospital and was going to help out at the college.

He just hated to face one last person he had to apologize to. He thought at first he was going to speak to a ghost, until the hospital called and told him of the man that wanted to speak to him. Now it was too late to turn back.

As the nurse walked back out to him. "He would like to speak to you know. He still might be a little tired though." She nodded and walked off.

Alistair gulped and sighed, he shook his head and walked inside the patients room.

Making his way over to the bedside chair and picking up the diagnosis clipboard before sitting down, not making eye contact with the figure on the bed.

He kept silent as he read.

Back has been broken. Pelvis, fractured. Internal bleeding in several areas.

Skipping down a few lines, Krei widened his eyes at the end message. "Patient's injuries healed sooner than expected. Estimated Ike before leaving- we'll look its today." He read out loud. "You're invincible..." Krei muttered. "You're immortal, Robert." He still didn't make eye contact and muttered as he read the last few lines. He put the clipboard down and sighed, hanging his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He caused his former friend to go through this pain.

"I've been in this room longer than you think, Krei."

A weak voice spoke from the bed with a hint of amusement.

"I know and I'm sorry. Don't worry about paying for this, this all my fault. I should've been..."

Callaghan beside him cursed loudly, angrily, words Alistair had never heard the man utter. He flinched back as he braced himself to get scolded like a child.

"I don't care about money Alistair! I don't care if it's your fault I'm the way I am right now. I shouldn't have tried to get back at you or anything. I saw the boy Hiro... He was blinded by grief much more than I was. All I care about is him and his brother, his friends, Abigail, and - I can't believe I'm saying this but I care for you too!" The man cut off as he started coughing an winced. "I know it wasn't all your fault, you're just a young man finding his place in the world. You've done a good job so far, and people make mistakes." The man looked at the other and sighed. "Look at me Alistair."

The younger man looked down then up at Callaghan.

"I forgive you." Callaghan smiled tiredly and attempted to sit up much to Alistair's shock and helped him immediately.

"Now help me get out of this hellhole."

Despite Roberts protests of Alistair putting him in a wheelchair while the older man would've rather had a cane at least to walk. He gave up and let him check him out early.

**So yeah, I decided to let Callaghan live... For now. I don't know, maybe I'll kill someone else of later. But thank you for reading and I'll be updating soon!**


	18. Forgiveness

**Thank you for the reviews! Next chapter** **were probably going to see more what Baymax in the other world is doing in his spare time, playing cards maybe? I would be so bored if I was in that place. Sure it's pretty but there's nothing there! Anyway, enjoy!**

Tadashi walked beside his younger brother, ignoring all the stares they were getting. His dark eyes searched the others brown chocolate ones that glanced around as they walked into a lab beside Tadashi's it was nearly empty except for the robot standing in the middle, organizing a couple boxes, of what Hiro presumed was his microbots and transmitter. And a large computer screen.

Baymax then waddled over to the Hamada's, holding a note to Hiro.

The boy cocked an eyebrow and scanned over the letter. "I'm in Callaghan's class? Baymax, are you sure this isn't an old letter? Callaghan's gone." Hiro added with a grim tone and looked down.

Behind him Tadashi stiffened and walked over to the window. If the man was here... He didn't want to see him. Tadashi couldn't forgive him, not now, not never.

"Hiro, I can not be sure whether Callaghan is here or not. I have confirmed that Abigail Callaghan is alive and being a substitute in her fathers class."

Tadashi gave a sigh of relief and stepped away from the window. He looked back at them then flinched as the bell rings.

"Let's go anyway, first we have to get to that class then stay in the labs." He rubbed his head and walked out.

Hiro was left staring at Tadashi worriedly and looked at Baymax. "Thank you. I am satisfied with my care." Hiro turned and left as the robot deflated and charged his battery in his little box.

There weren't many people in the room, the team was there, including Fred, and a few others. Hiro looked at Tadashi a little nervously. The elder simply smiled and rubbed his head, messing up his hair.

As the bell rang again, the young woman at the desk looked up at the class and blinked. "Not many of you are there?" She stood slowly from the desk and walked to the front. "I am Professor Callaghan's daughter as you all know. You don't have to call me by my last name, just call me Ms. Abigail."

The woman smiled brightly and scanned the faces. "I'll be subbing for a short while until your teacher gets here." She turned back and searched the names and folded some papers.

"Because of the upcoming science fair I am simply just going to let you work on your projects. I have some unfinished paperwork my father left behind, so I guess that's my project." She have an slight sigh, staring at the paper and sat down, reading it.

Tadashi watched her, concerned and shook his head. Then turned to his brother. "Do you have any plans for what you want your project to be about?" He already had one in mind, something to do with his Silent Sparrow weapons ( the two corded appendages that are implanted to his back) in able to hold more things, are used as a quick way to jump, run and grab onto things. Maybe help the disabled that can't move, and use a transmitter like Hiro's microbots'.

The boy sighed and shrugged. "I kind of wanted to do something with the portal, learning what's in there transporting things that way."

Tadashi looked at Hiro. "You just want to get the original Baymax back, don't you?"

Hiro shrugged and looked down. "He helped me through so much while you were gone. Even though we have the copy... It's just not the same."

Tadashi nodded, understanding and brought his little brother close for a hug. But paused as Abigail jumped as the door opened.

"Oh! It looks like your teachers back already!" She covered her hand with her mouth and stood from the chair, tears in her eyes.

Hiro glanced over and saw Alistair Krei walk in, behind him a man in a wheel chair rode in and looked at the class before looking back at Abigail. "Thank you dear, you can go now. I need to talk to my students."

The girl stared at him before collecting the paperwork and hurrying out of the room with Krei.

Callaghan turned the wheelchair and looked at the few students, directly at the heroes and Tadashi. The other students had left the room with Abigail and Krei.

Callaghan sighed and rubbed his forehead with a callused hand. Leaning back in his wheelchair he sighed and looked up at them. "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I only wanted Abigail back, I realized that trying to kill Krei wasn't the answer. "

Callaghan flinched back as a black blur shot from the desk and hugged the man tightly.

Hiro was shaking badly and sobbed into his shoulder. They both shared the same pain of thinking they lost someone and doing harsh and they regret later on. "I-I thought you were dead!" The boy cried and clung to him. "I thought Baymax killed you!" He sniffed and looked at the man with watery puppy eyes.

Callaghan relaxed and sighed, patting the boys hair down. "We all make mistakes. I'm fine..." Suddenly Gogo, and Honey were hugging him too. Gogo softly hit him in the shoulder. "Don't you dare scare us like that again professor."

Honey laughed slightly and wiped away a tear. "You're going to give us gray hairs too!"

Soon Fred and Wasabi had hands on his shoulders and nodded in acceptance. They could tell he had regret what he had done.

Callaghan laughed slightly and smiled, they still forgave him. The kids were too kind.

He looked up at where Tadashi was still seated, watching them with a hard expression.

The young man stood slowly from his chair and began walking down towards them.

Callaghan paused, but then looked down. He new the boy wasn't going to break down. and embrace him like the others.

Instead Tadashi towered over all of them, glaring at Callaghan with the most hateful eyes in the world.

The team gazed up at their friend, until Gogo spoke. "Tadashi, don't you even think about hurting Callaghan." She growled at him.

They stared at each other for a while, Tadashi trembling slightly and one of the snake like appendages from his back growled at them before hanging back down.

Tadashi glanced at all of them, then glared at the man again. "You better watch your back." He said low enough so his friends couldn't hear him. Tadashi snorted then turned around and stormed out of the classroom.

The others looked back at Callaghan who sighed and just gently pulled away from them. He smiled softly and looked at them. "Head to your labs, class is dismissed."

As the group left his smiled faded and he held his head. He ruined his chance to be talk to his greatest student, Tadashi.

Robert felt sick to his stomach with guilt and shook his head... What did he do?

...

Hiro winced as he heard crashing and yelling from the room beside him. Tadashi had been getting his anger out for the last hour since they were in Callaghan's class. His brother cursed and swore.

He heard things being kicked around.

By the time school was about to be over, Tadashi had stopped and Hiro stood.

Walking out after he got what he needed and walked silently into his brothers room with Baymax in tow.

Tadashi was sitting on the side of the room, the coil appendages were resting on the ground and hissed at Hiro.

Tadashi simply smacked them into shut down and looked up at him. "Time to go already?" The older Hamada got to his feet and sighed, gazing at the mess. "I'll fix it tomorrow." He attempted to wave off Hiro's worry.

But Hiro knew his brother was upset and angry, for whatever Callaghan did to Tadashi, was most likely not forgivable...

...

Baymax sensed that Hiro in the other world was getting closer and closer to opening the portal. That's all he needed. He was getting closer and closer to his revenge...


	19. All Alone and Homesick

**Thank you for the reviews. Now we get a quick look of what the original Baymax and the copy are up to right now. The original reminds me of Gollum from LotR in this chapter... Enjoy!**

Baymax hung onto the price if rubble floating around the center of this strange world. That innocent nursebot was long gone. All that was left was a nightmare.

Despite when he first willingly sacrificed not only to go into the portal but to stay behind as Hiro took Abigail out of the portal.

-he was our patient...

-If we left him here and went out instead, we could've helped so many more people than Tadashi wanted!

-there was no way out for us! We couldn't propel ourselves with our rocket fist. Besides Tadashi would've wanted his brother to be safe before anyone else.

"And how well is that working out now?! Hiro could be killing everyone else by now and forgotten about his promise!" Baymax screamed and the other voice in his head didn't respond.

"I thought so..." He said smugly.

It felt good to not be restricted by the nursebot code that told him what to say and what to do. The fighting chip gave him a variety of personalities, mostly hostile and cold. Now he had personification, human qualities had been added to the robot.

All he wanted was to be free. Now he was stuck in here. He wanted to help and this is what he got... Great!

Baymax sat on the rubble as it floated around. Thinking about Hiro.

He was just a boy, blinded by grief and only wanted his family back.

How could he blame Hiro?

-he's selfish! People die, he should've gotten over it by now!

-... We hadn't gotten over it either still. I can sense we are affected by the disappearance of our creator, only to be confused when he came back.

The harsh side of Baymax stopped silently and stiffened.

After a while he spoke back up. "A creator shouldn't abandon his creation!" He stood and shouted to blank space. "Now that you mention it, maybe both of them should pay for what they did to us!" He laughed. Suddenly he held his head. "No! They tried to help us. Hiro tried to reach for us!"

"See where that got us? Stuck in the middle of nowhere. I doubt they'll even attempt to reopen the portal and let us here to rot..."

"Never mind that. If we get back, I'll show you! They'll welcome us back with open arms."

He finally came to a decision. "Fine, but if they don't, I get to have full control over our body."

The other side of him hesitated at first but had full faith in his creator and nodded. "Very well..."

Baymax turned as a rift swirled around and blinked a couple ones but don't open fully. "Having a few test runs, Hiro?" He watched the rift as it opened for a short while and could see the boy for a second then it shut down again.

He could be patient, more than he already had.

...

"Dang it!" Hiro huffed and looked up at the portal. Just as he thought he had it, the machine blew the power of the institute and could hear several shouts from down the hall.

"Hiro!"

"Sorry!" He called back and sighed. He walked over to the wall, bumping into the something and hit his toe on something hard. "Ow..." He muttered. A light shone under his foot and he quickly moved it as Baymax inflated and tilted his head before his eyes lighted up to illuminate the area.

Hiro looked at him for a second and grabbed the robots hand. "You're equipped with defibrillators, right?" The robot nodded an his hands glowed and rubbed them together as Hiro led him over to the energy pack. "Use it on that then."

"Are you sure this will work?" Baymax tilted his head and blinked at him.

"No, buts it's worth trying." Hiro smirked and saw the robot give a shrug, and had amusement in his tone. "Anything stupid is worth trying for you Hiro."

"Hey... Hey! You actually made a joke!" Hiro laughed slightly and nudged him.

The robot rubbed his hands together. "Clear." Then pressed them to the box.

A shock of lightning traveled straight to the teleported. Activating it for a moment. Hiro blinked at the lift at stared at the portal.

...

Baymax flinched back at the sudden light and boosted forward, this was his moment to get to the other side.

He jumped and lunged from pieces of debris and reached for the portal, only to have it close right on him again.

He gave a frustrated roar and hit some rubble, smashing it with ease. He made his way over to the ruined building floating around and sat down, staring where the portal was sadly and looked down. He just wanted to go home.

...

Hiro sighed as the portal closed again and glanced at Baymax.

The robot was staring at the machine. "I saw myself in there Hiro..." He dead panned then turned his head to the boy.

"Yeah... That's the old you buddy. But we have you here now."

"How do you think the old me feels like now?"

Hiro blinked and looked down. "Sad, angry... Alone." He sighed. "Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care." He said to the robot and watched him deactivate.

Now as he sat and watched the portal, the power came back on but the portal did nothing. Hiro rubbed his head and turned back to the monitor to fix calculations.


	20. Thoughts and Bot Fighting

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm updating as much as I can, I'm just getting a little stressed over mid term exams though. But enjoy!**

Callaghan sat at his desk, reading the reports he had missed while he was gone. He sighed, seeing the name of Hiro. That boy... He already seemed like he was going to go farther than his older brother.

He wished he could've helped Tadashi more instead of use him for a means of getting back at Krei. Now the young man hated him for everything. He looked up from his wok as the door opened and stiffened as a figure waddled in, shifting through papers idly. The robot stopped at his desk and placed the papers on his desk. It was class resignation papers. From Tadashi...

Callaghan felt his heart drop and sighed. "Thank you Baymax. You can go now, I'll sign these and give them back to you tomorrow." The man rubbed his face as he started to feel emotional about the lose of one of his favorite students. He reached for the binder of papers on his desk but they fell just out of reach and onto the floor.

Callaghan sighed then turned the wheel chair only to pause as Baymax who still hadn't left reached down and picked up the papers then gathered the others and organized them neatly in the binder before placing it on the mans legs. Baymax, not giving Callaghan to argue began to wheel the man out of the room and headed outside.

He blinked and stared at the robot. Last time he even made eye contact with the robot was when Baymax nearly killed him. But that was the old Baymax. This one was calmer, yet it had human personality. Kindness and gentleness. Sarcastic at times too.

Callaghan glanced around as they went over the wooden bridge that arched over a small stream.

The man saddened as he saw the student that was his brightest sitting on the railing, hunched over. The appendages that came from the younger ones back snapped at each other and shifted back and forth, unintentionally by Tadashi.

Callaghan signaled to Baymax to stop and sighed as they were behind him.

"Hello, Tadashi." Baymax blinked at his creator and watched him.

"Did you give Callaghan the papers?" He asked, the man behind him realized Tadashi probably didn't see him yet and so stayed quiet.

"Yes."

Tadashi nodded and sighed. He traced his hand along one of the appendages but then stopped as it snapped and growled. Then he himself stiffened and dead panned. "Callaghan... What do you want?"

The older man have a sigh and shifted. "If you don't want me to talk to you Tadashi I won't even look at you. But, I'm the only teacher at this institute that is at your level. Do you really want to go down to a lower grade to be with people learning about things you already know ten times over?"

The Hamada sighed and hung his head. "I don't know anymore... Too much has changed. I just don't know if I can forgive you enough to talk to you." He muttered. "These are an ugly reminder of what you did." Te appendages on his back twitched and the metal clamp snarled at Baymax.

Callaghan nodded and thought. He hesitantly reached his hand out and grabbed the cord by the head of the clamp despite it's snapping and struggling and Tadashi's jump. "I'll get rid of these one day for you." The man sighed and let go. He patted Tadashi's back before nodding to Baymax.

The nursebot continued to waddle and wheel Callaghan away and to the care.

Leaving Tadashi to sit there and looked at the clamp. He sighed and looked down. "I'll think about it Professor..."

...

Hiro ran through the streets, he needed to relief some stress as he headed towards the sound of commotion.

A bot fight-just like old times- is just what he needed. He clutched a small container close and tucked his hood further over his face.

Soon he came to a rest at the crowd and made his way to the front. He watched as the two bot fighters were engaged in a small duel before the later of the two threw the robot at its own controller. The winner grabbed the money and laughed glancing around. "Who dares challenge me now?!" It was a girl's voice by the sound of it.

No matter.

Hiro raised his hand and stepped forward. He crowd got silent as he placed his money in the tray and sat down.

The girls robot looked high tech. She had a smug look under her straw hat as she nodded to the flag girl.

"Fighters ready? Two bots enter, one bot leaves..."

"Fight!"

Immediately the contained Hiro had leapt out in a black wave and formed into a copy of the girls robot.

His opponent was awestruck and he took the opportunity to grab her bot with his and throw it around.

His opponent came back to her senses and twisted her bra arm so it grabbed Hiro's microbots only for the swarm to crumble under the claw of her fighter bot.

He smirked and formed the figure again. This time the girl pressed several things at once and a gun formed, it glowed brightly and scattered Hiro's microbots as she fired.

Just as the crowd began to cheer for the supposed winner, microbots from in the crowd swarmed together and formed another bit four times as big as the last one and smash the girls robot underfoot before he signaled the microbots to go back in the container. He stood and smirked taking the money before turning.

"I didn't know you liked bot battles Hiro." A voice sounded behind him. It was the girl, she was following him as another match began.

She lifted her hat and Hiro froze.

"Callaghan! I- I mean Abigail! You not fight too?"

She giggled and smirked. "Yeah, I used to get in trouble with my dad a lot... I guess I decided to come back and be nostalgic again." She shrugged.

"I used to be like that with Tadashi. Then he left..." Hiro smiled softly and looked around. Before she could reply Hiro looked at the watch on her wrist and jumped. "I better get home, sorry Abigail, I'll talk to you later!" With that the boy vanished off.

The young Callaghan blinked and sighed, pulling her hat over her face again and started to head away.

...


	21. Bound By This Pain

**this is an example of a chapter I write when I need to relief some stress and if I'm bored. Well, enjoy!**

Baymax roared and hit the singular point in space. Trying to reopen the portal from the inside.

He had lost his patience just a moment ago.

Was it too much to ask? To go home? Maybe get a little revenge on the way?!

"Why can't I just be home?" Baymax hung his head, remembering the times of joy, seeing Tadashi smile when he was first activated correctly. Helping Hiro with the loss of his brother.

But then the thoughts got darker as time progressed and not only was he part of Big Hero 6 but later on he began to turn into some abomination. Following Hiro's orders.

Now he wondered if the boy even missed him.

-why so he can have a killing machine again?

-Hiro is not like that, we saw at the last moment he changed. He probably misses us very much.

-Well I don't miss him. I saw, when we get back... We kill him and Tadashi!

-No! You would be not following protocols of

-Of what? Last time I checked only my chip was in our body! Not your nurse chip. To be honest... I can lock you out. You're invading MY protocols.

-You wouldn't dare...

- Oh really?

The sane side of him was kept silent as codes stopped and was kept away from taking over again.

His killing side was in full control. It felt good.

"He'll open the portal soon enough... And when he does, everything will be coming to an end for our dear Hiro!" Baymax roared to the space around him.

...

Hiro silently climbed through his bed room window letting the cool breeze into the area. Careful not to make his arrival known as he should've been asleep two hours ago.

As he landed on the floor he felt something wet and warm under his foot. Carefully he reached over and set his lamp to the lowest light.

Blood...

Startled, he looked at his foot to see if he stepped on something sharp but looking around the dimly lit room he saw blood all over the place.

Hiro squeaked out and gazed over to Tadashi's side of the room.

"Tadashi?" He followed the blood trail.

His brother was lying on his side, the appendages from his back had blood on the clamps and where they connected was steadily bleeding.

Tadashi shifted slightly and cried out in pain. Then paused and winced. "Go back to sleep Hiro..."

"What did you do to yourself?!" Hiro grabbed paper towels from their bathroom and went back over to him while calling for Aunt Cass.

"I tried taking these monstrosities out of my back... Callaghan implanted them deep though." Tadashi winced and sighed. "Ow..."

Baymax inflated and went over to him. Immediately the robot sprayed the openings with a disinfectant spray and started to patch him up.

"He has lost a lot of blood Hiro. I suggest heading to the emergency room."

Hiro sighed and looked at his brother wide eyed. "You always do something stupid Tadashi."


	22. Remember Me?

**Youre going to flipping love me for this chapter, and the next, and the next... HehehhahaaHAHAAAAHAAHA! Anyway, enjoy!**

Hiro sat in the emergency room next to Tadashi. "Idiot..." He muttered to his brother. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Why do you do this to yourself? Callaghan called me and said he would get rid of them for you, so why did you try to take them out?"

"I couldn't be near him. I don't want to be near him ever again." The Hamada snorted, having his arms folded over his chest like a stubborn child. Tadashi stared at the wall and rubbed his face.

One of the appendages lifted it's head up and nipped at his fingers, growling weakly. Before laying its head back down.

"You have to forgive him at some point..." Hiro watched him. "Please Tadashi, he just wanted to get Abigail back. I can see why, she's a nice girl. Just like I wanted you back, you're family!" Hiro pulled on his brothers arm and looked up at him.

"Just give him another chance."

The older looked at him and his brown eyes softened at he sight of the pleading look Hiro gave him.

"I'll think about it okay?" He flinched as Hiro smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "When do I get out of here anyway? I need to get started on my project" He muttered.

Hiro stopped and looked down rubbing the back of his head. "Well... You can tomorrow but because of all your blood lose you've been out for a couple of days... And the project presentation is tomorrow." Hiro gave a slight smirk. "Callaghan excused you from it so you don't need to worry about it."

Tadashi closed his eyes and held his head. "Why didn't you tell me that first?" Grumbling, he threw a pillow at Hiro.

Hiro smirked an shrugged as the pillow his his face. "Slipped my mind." He sat back in his chair. "Don't worry, I'm going to tell you what happened since then and stay until tomorrow morning to go to school." He nudged his brother playfully as Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Great..."

...

The next day when Tadashi woke up, Hiro was gone. Probably already had left for school. In the corner instead was Baymax. The nursebot was watching the television about the wreckage of the portals damage.

"Baymax... How is Hiro making a portal like that?"

Te robot tilted his head over in his direction at his programmers voice. "Hiro has made a smaller portal so the power of it is contained and will not do much damage if it malfunctions. It is however at a higher chance of overloading because of the smallness. But Hiro has made a large enough power storage unit to contain the strength of it."

Tadashi hummed and nodded. "How long until his presentation?"

"His presentation is scheduled at 7:15 pm. It is now 11:30.

Tadashi groaned and sat up. "Great... Am I allowed to leave yet?"

Baymax stood and nodded. "let me get you a wheel chair." He began to make his way out but Tadashi stopped him.

"No, I'll be fine just help me stand." Tadashi moved his legs over to the eye of the bed and used Baymax as a support as they made their way out.

He soon had dizziness and stumbled. The next thing he knew was he saw the school and he was being carried by big white balloon arms and looked up at Baymax.

"Well this is embarrassing..." He muttered and huffed, letting the robot carry him.

Soon he saw his friends eating lunch outside at the bridge and Baymax carried him over.

"Tadashi!" He heard several voices shout his name and he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Great just great... Hiro probably told them what happened.

Baymax put him beside his friends and stood behind the five of them as they all tackled him in a group hug, holding onto Tadashi's lean frame.

He smirked and looked down at them. "Hey guys..."

Fred looked at his friend. "We thought you were dead. We visited you in the hospital the other day but you were barely moving!"

He saw Wasabi roll his eyes. "We knew you were okay."

Gogo popped her gum and punched his arm. "You're still a dork."

Then Honey grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips before outright slapped him across the face. The tall girl pointed a finger at his face. "Don't you dare scare us like that again!" She held onto him tighter than all the others.

Tadashi just blinked a little shocked then shook his head and patted her hair. "I'll try not to."

He paused looking around. "Where Hiro?"

The group ignored his question for a moment until Wasabi spoke up. "He was going to work on finishing touches on his project before he ate lunch. He should be here any minute."

"Oh... I was hear long enough to see your happy little reunion." Hiro smirked, he stood behind them leaning against the railing the bridge. And I already ate." The boy joined the embrace, sliding himself under the others arms until he was right in front of Tadashi, burring his face against his chest and held him tightly. "Are you coming to the presentation?" He looked up at his brothers face.

Tadashi smiled and ruffled his dark hair. "Of course. I can't miss my little brothers presentation that hopefully won't erupt in flames." He tried to joke but the others just frowned and looked away, clearly still affected by their friend's supposed death.

He sighed and held them all close. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

...

Later just as Hiro was getting ready for his presentation of the portal, the project was already on the podium. He looked in the crowd and could see the team and Krei talking to Callaghan. He saw Aunt Cass standing next to Baymax. The balloon robot was watching some of the other students little siblings ask him questions and run around him.

Hiro sighed and turned around about to go the podium when he bumped into a lean figure, Tadashi.

"Hey, you okay?" The elder asked and looked down at the boy, worried.

"Just nervous is all." Hiro coughed and looked up at him. His brother put his hands on his shoulders. "You'll do fine like you did last time. Just deep breaths okay? Promise me that this is not going to explode though." He nudged him.

Hiro smiled and shook his head. "It won't, but if it catches on fire, don't you dare run towards it." He playfully punched Tadashi in the chest.

The older Hamada smiled. "I'll try not to. I'll be watching." He turned around and walked out to stand next to the group.

Hiro sighed and breathed deeply before he walked up the steps to the podium with a controller in hand. He tensed as the crowd got quiet once he picked up the mic nosily and looked around.

"Hello... I'm Hiro Hamada. And this machine- this is a portal. There was a past accident earlier with a portal, but I found a way to contain the power. Already, once I activate this, a camera should show what's in this other world." Hiro cut off and gulped as a screen came down and sighed.

Hope this works...

Hiro pressed the controlled and he portal sparked before a blinding light made him wince.

On the screen showed the beautiful violet space void with debris and ruined building and concrete floating around. Hiro picked up a piece of paper and tossed it in. The portal sparked and a second later the paper was shown floating through space on the screen.

"This world hasn't really been explored much, I'm not sure if this is just a different place in our reality or another dimension. Whatever it is simply a zero gravity, yet it had oxygen. I've gone in there myself with a mask that simply covered my face. It is shown that it is like an empty void only like a nebula. Cloudy and the clouds are presumably gas forms of metals."

Hiro looked at the screen as a dot in the distance began to get closer. Yet he continued. "Nothing is for certain there is something in this place. But it is proven portals are possible using a high concentrated energy source in a contained area to digitize the object that goes through it and redigitize somewhere else." Then there was a blur on the screen and the portal sparked several times before a figure flew from the portal and crashed into the wall.

Hiro froze as he saw a fully armored robot stand and turn towards him. Red eyes glowing with hatred.

Before he had a chance to think, the boy was hit and went through a wall, looking up he saw the robot standing above him with a rocket fist at the ready.

"You left me..." Instead of the robot hitting him with the fist, Hiro found him self picked up and flipped over. The original Baymax glared at him. Looking down Hiro saw the robot held out one knee.

Baymax turned his head to see the other copy. "And... You replaced me..."

Before Hiro responded he was dropped on Baymaxs knee, feeling a sickening crush of bone from his back and was left laying there stunned before everything went black as the robot turned to the group and smashed the portal.

The last thing Hiro remembered were those red eyes, that showed anger, hatred, confusion... And betrayal...

**did you like it? Do you hate me now? Lol. Thank you for the reviews! Btw, once I'm done with this story, do you think I should make a sequel like in the after math of evil Baymax and whatnot? I would probably make up my own villian to go along with it. Or should I make a prequel about Tadashi and Callaghan after their supposed deaths and how Tadashi was the Silent Sparrow? **


	23. Typical

**It was requested I added more of Gogo to the story, so here you go! Please leave a review if you want to give a suggestion or anything! Also I am going to start thinking about the plotline of a sequel for this story! Enjoy!**

Tadashi was watching as Hiro presented the portal. And up until the former Baymax had dropped the boy and left him to turn to the others, Tadashi's heart stopped. His gaze flickered from the two robots and his baby brother lying limp on the ground.

The copy of Baymax was sent flying back at bounced by his bubbly self and shifted in the air and landed against the wall. His eyes flickered and armor came in swooping from the door before forming on his body.

The two robots focused on each other before the former flew at the copy only to be hit against the wall.

The copy grabbed the original and tossed him again.

Snapping out of his daze as people were screaming. Tadashi ran past them all and knelt beside Hiro, deciding whether or not to move to the boy.

As the original was flung and hit the wall near them, Tadashi gently picked up Hiro which may or may not have been such a good decision as he felt the back bone of the boy shift under his hand.

Tadashi shuddered and began to run out, careful not to put Hiro in too much pain but was stopped as the original Baymax landed in front of him and aimed his fist at him. Blurs of pink, yellow, blue and green shot past him and tackled the robot away. "Run Tadashi!" Gogo shouted at him. They all had their weapons and armor on but despite it they were thrown off.

Tadashi froze, wanting to help his friends but continued to run outside and towards the city. Explosions were heard behind him. He heard a scream and saw Gogo land near him and clutched her side.

Gogo winced and coughed, she looked at Tadashi and tried to stand up only to have Hiro shoved in her arms.

"Take him." The taller brother looked down at her. "Please!" He looked at her pleadingly.

Gogo hesitated, she had to stay and fight off Baymax who had gone totally crazy. But her gaze softened as she looked at how scared Tadashi was for his little brother and nodded. "I'll get him to safety as fast as I can."

Tadashi blinked and looked at her. He hugged her head and kissed the top of her helmet before running off towards the fight.

Gogo blinked and watched him then shook her head and darted into the streets, dodging past cars and saw it was a red light. No matter, she kept on going but grew rigid as the headlights of a train was to the side of her.

She skidded and began racing in front of the train, then an idea came to her, she kept getting farther ahead until there was a ledge, stepping to the side she paused until the train came as grabbed hold of a bar and raced along side the bullet train. As the train stopped for the station she let go and used the momentum to propel herself faster down the tracks. And kept Hiro as still as possible. She spotted the hospital ahead and began to slow down and was able to skid to a halt as she flew through the doors and stopped right in front of the desk.

She panted and looked at the nurse in front of her before the girl understood and ran to get a stretcher.

Gogo stood there, watching as Hiro was wheeled away on the mobile bed. She sat down in the waiting room which was empty except for a boy and his presumably older brother. She cursed lowly to herself and threw her helmet on the ground. If he was dead because of her doing those stunts she would never show her face around Tadashi again.

She knew Hiro was in bad shape and held her head in her hands. She didn't even know if her friends were still alive. The could've been killed by the rampant robot back at the institute already.

She sighed and stood up, slowly skating over to the vending machine and digging in her suits pocket to get out a quarter. A moment later she was chewing her gum and put the rest of the pack into her pocket before standing against the machine and sighed.

She heard the patter of feet behind her and turned her head.

"Miss? You might want this back later..." The older boy in the waiting room was holding out her helmet to Gogo. He had slightly pointed innocent brown eyes and black ruffled hair. She slowly took it back and cradled it under her arm.

The little boy clinging to his leg looked worriedly up at his brother then at Gogo. "Are you Gogo? The superhero from team Big Hero 6?" He squeaked out.

Gogo blinked and nodded.

"Where are the others?"

She paused at the boys question and sighed. "They're fighting some crime, our leader was hurt and I had to bring him here."

"We were here for mommy! But uncle told us she's coming back after they brought to her room. I guess she went on a vacation to join daddy!" The little boy squeaked and tugged on the olders arm. Who had stiffened and looked down before ruffling the boys hair and looking back up at Gogo with sad eyes.

Just then a man in a white coat stepped out and looked at Gogo. "You're friend is conscious now, I'll fill you in on the details as we get there." She nodded and sighed.

"Can we go with? Tom? Please!" The young boy behind her chirped. "I don't know..." His brother rubbed the back of his neck then stopped as Gogo spoke up. "You're welcome to come along, the more the merrier." She skated after the doctor with the other two beside her.

The doctor clasped his hands behind his back as he walked. "Your friend; Hiro appears to have broke the lower half of his spine. He won't be able to move anything for a long time but he is lucky because it won't be forever. Other than that, he seems a little disoriented but fine and able to think talk and remembers what happened."

Gogo nodded and sighed. "Thank you." She swerved as he opened the door to the room and went right to the bed.

Hiro was lying there and shifted as the door open. He looked tiredly at Gogo.

"What happened? Where's everyone else? Tadashi? Baymax?" Hiro immediately sprung questions on her.

The girl simply looked down. "I don't know... Tadashi made me take you here. But I bet they're fine." She smiled forcefully and stepped back. "Looks like we got a fan also."

Hiro looked at the little boy that looked a lot like himself and smiled. He reached into his pocket and took out a small programming hard drive before tossing it to the boy. He smirked and his gaze traveled up to the older guy next to him. He looked a lot like... Tadashi. He was reading the clipboard of his name. "Hamada? You're Tadashi's brother?"

Hiro blinked and nodded.

"I was his friend in Callaghan's class freshman year through junior... Then I got switched. I'm Thomas Kurrent. You can call be Tom. And this is my little brother, Henry." He smiled.

...

As they talked the doctor soon came in and nodded to the two boys that someone was here to pick them up.

They said their goodbyes to Hiro and Gogo before leaving.

Suddenly Hiro scrambled for the remote and turned on the news.

It showed the institute become a battle ground as the news woman spoke.

"Four members of Big Hero 6 have been sighted fighting off a large robot- that calls himself Ragnarok- that is identical to one of the members of the superheroes after a project presentation at the institute by Hiro Hamada who is also presumed another member of the team and had been harmed and fled the area with another of the heroes. Along with the four members, another individual who calls himself the Silent Sparrow is supposedly helping them. Later on posing robot flew off and the team is helping clean up the mess."

Hiro sighed and turned off the tv in relief everyone was okay. He glanced over at Gogo who had fallen asleep during the news report and smirked. "Typical..."


	24. Unfinished Mission

**Sorry this chapter is short! The last two are going to be longer. Yes, next chapter is going to be the semi-final chapter and after that is the last. But don't worry, right after I post the last chapter I'll be posting the beginning of the next story soon after! I'm planning on calling it "Old and Forgotten" and I'll try posting that tonight, if not, then tomorrow. I'm going to try to finish the story tonight! A finished story in only 5-6 days! Jeez. It's not that long of a story but I'll try to make the sequel and/or prequel longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

Tadashi ran through the hospital halls, looking this way and that and turned a corner.

The other heroes were running behind until Baymax spoke up. "Tadashi, Hiro is in this hallway." He paused at the hall that his creator ran past.

The others smirked and jumped as there was a thump when Tadashi ran back, hitting the wall in his hurry and turned sharply, pretty much falling and scrambled back to his feet before racing through the hall and skidded to a halt at his little brothers door.

Wasabi smirked. "Graceful as always man." Watching his friend.

Tadashi ignored his friends comment and pushed open the door, and practically teleported beside Hiro who was sitting reading a book and jumped he saw Tadashi.

The older Hamada looked him over. "Are you hurt?" He stumbled over his words.

"No? I just broke my back Tadashi. But other than that I'm fine." Hiro smirked and looked at him.

Tadashi sighed, relieved than began to swat at his little brother. "What were you thinking?! I told you not to do something stupid!" He huffed and walked past the bed to the window.

Hiro flinched and looked at the others before watching the elder lean against the window. "When

I saw you lying there... You didn't look fine! I-I thought you were dead... And so I gave you to Gogo to take you here. I didn't know what to do but, I wanted to be here for you... At the same time I was being selfish and didn't want you to die in my arms." Tadashi looked down and took a shuddering breath.

Hiro shifted and sat up, watching him. "Tadashi I'll be fine, I promise."

But his brother startled him as he turned to him with the most scared expression.

"Baymax intended on- not only coming back through the portal- but he did so he could kill you! Hiro he was after you the entire time!" Tadashi pulled at his hair and paced. He finally sighed and laid down on the bed, putting his head on Hiro's lap.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. - no Baymax, I didn't get one just yet." Tadashi finished. As the robot's hands glowed and rubbed together.

...

Callaghan sighed, looking over the wreckage and made his way to his office.

Krei had been beside him and followed. "Trouble always begins with those two, eh?" He smirked.

"Yes, just like when I met you. Caused trouble wherever you went."

Alistair grumbled. "For reasonable purposes."

Callaghan laughed and shook his head at the young mans ego. "You'll see how naive you are someday Krei."

Krei huffed and glanced around. "Hopefully that robot is long gone."

"Of course he is. Now, if you remembered, Abigail wanted to talk to you."

The younger man jumped slightly and hurried away.

Leaving Callaghan supposedly alone in his office. The man shifted through paperwork and looked up as he heard the door, but it was opening it was locking in from the inside. Gazing over he froze as he saw a tall figure looming over him, red eyes blazing. "I have to finish my mission Callaghan..."


	25. Stay

**So this is the semi final chapter! Yay? I'm working on the sequel so once I get the last chapter posted expect the next story "Old and Forgotten" to be posted shortly. **

**I've noticed in Interstellar when Cooper is leaving, his daughter is just so torn whether she hates him or loves him. Of course in the end she'll love him and want him to stay. I was listening to the soundtrack of that wonderful movie earlier today. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hiro hurried and followed Tadashi in his wheel chair.

"This year is probably too eventful for the hospital!" He heard Fred from behind him as they raced down the hall.

"What even happened? I was sleeping!" Wasabi called out tiredly. Hiro skidded to a halt as Tadashi ran down the stairwell. And the others followed after him including Baymax. He sighed and turned going to the other end of the hall to the elevator only for it to open and nurses and a doctor ran past him. He sighed and got in the elevator and waited as the door slowly closed.

The team had been just spending time in Hiro's hospital room. Spending time, even missing school and being there for Hiro after his surgery. They joked and they told him about what was happening at school, what they know about the former Baymax now called Ragnarok.

Then Aunt Cass stopped by during her lunch break while her employees worked the Lucky Cat Cafe and went to then get lunch for them all. Honey and Gogo had gone with Cass and came back in a hurry after they overheard the nurses talking about a professor from the institute unconscious. Honey had been out of breath as she flailed her arms around trying to speak. Until Gogo looked at them wide eyed. Telling them of Professor Callaghan's situation.

To everyone's surprise, Tadashi had been the first one to race out the door and rush down the hall.

Now Hiro sat impatiently and fidgeted as the elevator slowly took it's flipping time to get down from the twenty-sixth floor to the lobby!

He tapped his fingers against the arm rest of the wheelchair an watched as the numbers decreased. 10...

Tadashi and the others had ran down several flights of stairs, nearly knocking people over.

9...

They were down to the sixth level by now, but there was a group of children being led down the stairs slowly.

8... Hiro banged his head against the side of the elevator.

The rest of the team looked for a way around.

7... The clock was ticking, Callaghan could've been dead by now.

Tadashi looked around and paused before throwing himself over the edge of the railing and landig two levels below.

Soon the others caught up with him raises Baymax who waddled down the steps.

6... Hiro held his head with his hands and stopped as the elevator doors open. He groaned and rolled out and to the stair well. This was a stupid idea. Just keep the wheelchair steady...

Tadashi was three floors and panted. He paused against the wall and Attis back up. Not until a blur raced past him down the stairs. "Hiro?"

Hiro counted the levels as he went down. 5-4-3-2-1...

He turned the wheelchair and skidded before slamming his side into the door and opened it. He then felt a gentle smack against the back of his head. "Idiot..."

Tadashi opened the door and pushed Hiro's wheelchair for him and looked around the lobby, the rest of the team close behind him.

"There!" Gogo pointed over to a man sitting in a chair and they recognized Abigail Callaghan beside him right away.

They hurried over and Tadashi looked straight at the girl. "what happened?"

Abigail blinked and looked at him. "I'm not sure! He just woke up again but he's not saying anything, not even looking at me!" She was nearly in tears.

Tadashi knelt down so he was eye level with the man and looked at him.

"Ragnarok did this..." The Hamada finally said.

The others went quiet except for Fred. "Tadashi apparently reads minds how cool is that? Creepy but cool!"

He watched him stand up and sighed. "No, I don't read minds but I can tell." Tadashi rubbed his head. "And it's about time I end this."

The others grew rigid and stared at him.

...

Tadashi ignored his little brothers protests. "Hes out there Hiro! And I'm going to be the one that stops him."

"Why are you being so stupid?!" Hiro cried out and reached for him. "Stay! Don't you understand what any of this means?! He came back to kill me, he attacked Callaghan and probably wants to kill you now! Everything says stay! Don't leave!" His hand was hit away by the elder as Tadashi turned to him.

"I'm not being selfish I'm only trying to help everyone else Hiro. My robot has gone crazy and I need to fix it. This was my mistake!"

Hiro looked up at his big brother, the one that influenced so much in his life.

He then narrowed his eyes and shouted back. "Whenever you try to help someone you only get yourself hurt! You tried to help me when I was trying to harm Krei and I hurt you! You tried to help Callaghan and look what he did to you!"

Pain suddenly erupted from the side of Hiro's face and his hand instantly went up to the already bruising area. "And people can change!" He froze and looked up at Tadashi who stood there with his hand in the air then hung at his side as the elder realized what he just did. He looked at Hiro who had tears welling up in his big chocolate brown eyes.

The boy turned around and held his face before starting to wheel away slowly but the older Hamada quickly grabbed him. "Hiro... I-I didn't mean to."

He opened his arms for a hug but it startled him as the other just shouted at him. "And it looks like you've changed, and I don't like it!" Then started to push himself away.

Tadashi froze and sighed. "Hiro-"

But the only and last words he would hear his little brother speak about him, and his opinion was heart wrenching.

"You should've stayed dead..."

...

Hiro later came out with a bruise on his face and watched as Callaghan and Tadashi were talking.

The professor grabbed Tadashi's arm and looked at him sternly. "I expect you to not be late for my class tomorrow." He patted the young mans shoulder who nodded and smiled. "I'll get those things off your back when you arrive. And you owe me a drink if you're late."

Tadashi nodded slowly then clambered onto Baymax as the robot opened the wings. And took off without another word and flew out of San Fransokyo.

Realization had hit Hiro and he wheeled out as fast as he could to where his brother once stood. But Wasabi, and Fred saw him and held him back.

"Tadashi! I'm sorry! Come back!" But the older Hamada never heard his pleas to stay.

Hiro cried out for him and hung his head. "I didn't mean it." Tears stung his eyes and he looked down.

"Please... Stay."

...

Tadashi ride on Baymaxs back over the city and over the water on the bride that was currently blocked off.

He landed on the top of one of the highest two supports and got off the robots back and watched him fly back.

In front of him stand one very much like the robot, yet a black tinted visor that only the light from the glowing red murderous eyes shone through.

"Well, well, well. Tadashi... Come to be a coward and apologize? Or be a "hero" and die?"


	26. All's Well That Ends Well

**Well this is the final chapter! Next time it will be in the new story, "Old and Forgotten". I will post that tomorrow morning because... Man it's late and I have another final tomorrow so... Here you go, sorry near the end it's all lazy writing. But thank you for all supporting and reviewing through the short story. Enjoy!**

Tadashi stared at the robot in front of him. Sadness overcame him as he saw restraint and hatred in the eyes of the one he created that was like another little sibling that needed to be taught how to act.

He took a step closer. "If apologizing means being a coward in your dictionary, than that's fine with me." Tadashi sighed and watched his creation flinch back in disgust.

"We can fix this, Baymax. Please just come back with me and I'll fix your chip." He stepped another foot forward. Carefully balancing on the platform between them.

There were several whirring noises of the robot searching his data and codes. "I can assure you nothing is wrong with it. It is simple programming and protocols I am designed to follow."

"No, those protocols are meant to function with the nurse bot chip. Not by itself. Look around you, look what's happened, people are hurt because of this." Tadashi raised his arms up and walked towards him. "Please... Baymax."

The robot glared at him. "We were going to change the world together! You promised we would help people! I was doing what you told me to! And you abandoned me!"

Tadashi was sent skidding back at Baymax connected his fist his his programmers chest.

He regained his balance and looked over the edge then back at the robot. "I know, and I have to accept the consequences..." He stayed still as Baymax stormed over and picked him up by his neck. "I'll show you what consequences you'll have to face..."

...

Hiro cried and thrashed in his friends arms as they held him back from Callaghan.

"Why did you let him leave?!" The boy struggled and breathed heavily. Then stiffened as the copy of Baymax landed and nodded to the professor.

Hiro weakly tried to get away from his friends but they held him with an iron grip. "Let me go! I can help him!" He cried. He didn't want to even think about losing Tadashi.

Callaghan just shook his head and went over to the Big Hero 6 as Baymax went over and stayed next to them.

"There are something's in this world we must do alone Hiro. If you were to go to the old Baymax, you would most certainly be killed." The man looked at them all. "And Tadashi had told me that it was his creation. And therefore he had to fix it." He looked down. "-and it doesn't matter whether it was his fault or not." He glanced back up as he added . Watching Hiro close his mouth and looked away, subtly shaking with grief. He thought then looked up at Baymax.

...

"You know. There's something Hiro said to me that made me into this. And because you were presumably gone Tadashi... I had to follow the closest relative and he was my patient so I did what he said." Baymax leaned his weight on one foot that was braced on the beaten up Hamada.

Tadashi slurred a response and spit up blood before he wheezed. "You were just following orders." He coughed. "I have no reason to hate you for doing that." He grabbed Baymaxs foot weakly and smiled with bloodstained teeth. "You did your best, don't give up trying to going against what you were made to do."

...

Gogo stared at Hiro as the boy simply turned around and headed to the lab. A second ago he was screaming at them to let him go. Now he subtly walked into the institute.

He went straight to Tadashi's lab and dug through a small box. And pulled out an iron wire exoskeleton of the lower half of the body.

Hiro remembered his brother had built this for him when Hiro had broken his leg and Tadashi didn't want to see him hop around in crutches.

Hiro sighed and started to pull the exoskeleton around his leg and waist. He was going to get to Tadashi someway and not in a wheelchair.

...

Tadashi heaved as the robot held held him under foot and coughed.

Baymax grabbed one of the clamp by the neck and Tadashi cried out in pain as he felt the clamp being ripped out from where it connected on his body.

He screamed as the robot forcefully yanked out the cord and threw it off the bridge.

Tadashi panted and reached behind his back and felt blood steadily flow from the opening and suddenly felt light headed. He fell to his side and breathed heavily.

Baymax watched his creator and former friend struggle just to breath. This didn't feel right, watching him die. But it was for what he did.

-But why did he take it on Tadashi?

-Because he left us!

-He left unwillingly with Callaghan and was used as a weapon...

Baymax stood there as he watched Tadashi, a battle of his mind going on inside his head.

...

Hiro RAN outside of the building with his armor on. He was a little lopsided as he bolted and had fawn like steps. Before any of them could get him, Hiro threw himself on Baymax and activated the robot to fly. "About doing things alone Callaghan... Something's you have to do as a family." He said as he took off, little did he know Gogo was clinging to Baymax as he flew.

...

Tadashi struggled to get up as e heard something ripping through the air and saw a dot get closer and closer. "No... No! Hiro! What are you doing?!" He watched as the robot beside him aimed at the boy and the other. He cried out for the robot to stop but could only watch as the rocket fist flew at them then was hit away by a... Yellow disk?

Not Gogo too!"

...

Hiro was surprised they got this far but not as surprised as Gogo when robot on the bridge fired the fist and was hit away. Next to the robot aimed it's other weapons and fired.

Everything was evaded.

...

Tadashi watched as they rolled and dodged every incoming projectile. Then Ragnarok or the original Baymax. Activated wings and flew after them. Giving chase.

...

Hiro directed Baymax in the direction of the city, the buildings were used for cover and decoy as Baymax hit them. He quickly regretted his decisions and began ducking and dodging as much as he could. Yet the other robot was right of there tail.

"Hiro! Projectile!" It was too late, the rocket hit Baymaxs wing and they began to slowly decline and struggle to keep in the air. Baymax then turned back to the bride and boosted as they were shot down. All Hiro saw was water and was dragged up on shore with an annoyed looking Gogo and the rest of the team behind her.

Hiro rubbed his head and sat up. All that had been a blur, now they turned their attention silently to the original Baymax.

...

As Hiro had been flying, Tadashi had been planning. As Baymax flew near him, he lunged from the bridge and tackled him, the other clamp dug into the robots wing and tore it apart.

Baymax stared at him, and looked actually scared... He shook his head and held him as they fell or of the sky towards the water. "I'm sorry... This all my fault."

The robot was turned in the air and took the fall damage as they hit the water and Baymax thrashed around. "Why?!" The robot roared then stopped at Tadashi took off the helmet of him. "I'm sorry... Just let go..." The robot started to calm and gradually went still as they sank in the water. "That's it... Just let go, you'll be fine." Tadashi spluttered as water began to fill up in his mask.

Baymaxs eyes flickered before growing dim and shutting down.

Tadashi smiled softly and held into Baymax as he looked up in the water and let go of his mask. It drifted up with the last of the air in his lungs. And everything went black.

...

"Tadashi!" Hiro screamed and struggled against the grips of the team and Krei who had been with Callaghan. He stared at the water when nothing came up and broke down. He lost him, Tadashi was gone...

He was remembering everything that happened as they sat there in silence. Baymax patted Hiro's head. "It's alright to cry... It's alright now." The boy immediately threw himself on the robot and clung to him, sobbing.

As all the emotional bits were going on Alistair walked over to the shore as something washed up. A mask, white with red and black accents and a point nose.

Krei stared at it for a while the. Stuffed it in his coat before turning back to them.

He wouldn't tell them what he found... Not yet. He didn't need to get the boys hopes up again.

.**HHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAHEHEHHAAHAAAHAHA! I'm tired now... That was fun. See you all in the next story!**


End file.
